The Life of Rassilon Smith So Far
by ladykempton
Summary: A story of a Cat adopted by the Tenth Doctor set in my vision of the fifth season


**The life of Rassilon Smith (So far)**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Doctor who the BBC owns it.**

**Summary: Set season five The Doctor gets a pet told by the pets prospective ENJOY.**

**Rated:PG to be safe some talk of death as well as want happens to a dead body after awhile but nothing in great detail.**

Hello my name is Rassilon Smith though it wasn't always Rassilon Smith I used to be called Ginger and as you can guess by my original name I am Ginger a Ginger Tom cat that is, I had started life like any other cat my mother got pregnant as soon as I was old enough I was removed from my mother and sold I was given as a gift to a little human girl a spoilt little girl I could see at once that this little girl got every thing she wanted from her parents I spent the next few months of my life hiding from said girl I didn't like her she would pull me about one time I was hiding under her bed and I could smell something after a while I found the stench at first I though it was a dead mouse but upon closer inspection I found it was bigger then a mouse I pushed it with my paw it seemed to have been dead for some time I heard the little girls foot steps as well as that of one of her parents "Ginger won't come out" said the little girl I heard the parents long suffering sigh I heard the creak of bones and saw the mother looking under the bed she got hold of my collar and pulled me out I got hold of the dead thing and brought it with me I still remember the little girls scream as she saw want I had in my mouth "Ginger killed Fluffy!" she screamed the mother removed the thing called Fluffy "I don't think so dear I think Fluffy has been dead for some time" she said I noticed that her eyes were running and she was holding back a sneeze I also heard her breathing it was loud even for a human I had to admit I was concerned for her.

After a while I found my self in a cage surrounded by a dozen other cats it had been discovered that the mother was allergic to cars very allergic she had passed out and had, had to rushed to hospital I found my self homeless the next day the girl had not even made a noise as I was taken away to the re homing centre so there I was setting in a cage still young and a little sore the last thing I had remembered was a woman sticking something in my neck then nothing I woke up to find I was missing bits of my anatomy lets just say I was not a happy kitty any way there I was setting in this cage a few times a day humans would come and look at me and the other's a few would go the rest remained I was there for a few weeks when I saw a funny looking human with white haired and a funny looking face I found my self being picked up and petted I soon found my self in a crate I had been adopted.

I soon settled in to my new home with Mary who kept my horrible name Ginger and I have to admit I did like Mary she fed me and kept me warm she didn't pull at me she sat quietly watching some human program and I relaxed on her lap her old hand stroking my silky head making me purr the one down side about living with Mary had to be her Son who I didn't like in the slightest he came around once a week and got money off her sometimes when she was making tea in the kitchen I would watch him go down her bag and empty her purse for money but being a cat I could say nothing except hiss at him but he ignored me.

I had lived with Mary for almost five lovely years when one day Mary had forgotten to feed me I thought nothing of this as I often went out and did a bit of hunting of my own I became quite good at it even if I say so my self I also noticed that her Son came around even more I would here him say that she had to pay some bill he would then take his mother out and comeback later I would heard him say "Don't worry mum I'll pay the gas bill" I could have sworn that he had said that the day before.

After awhile though I realised something was wrong with her she was forgetting to feed me more and more want was even more concerning was she was forgetting to feed her self I also realised her son was coming around now less and less in fact I had not seen him in weeks.

One day Mary had not come down from her room in fact she didn't come down for days I started to smell the same thing I had smelt under the little girls bed but this was a much stronger smell I couldn't get out the house Mary locked all the cat flaps to prevent other cats from getting in the house at night I was trapped in the house, days went by and I slowly got weaker as I ran out of food there was no water left so I resorted to licking the tap to get some moister I had started noticed something on the ceiling the smell was coming from there after a while I was close to giving up when I heard shout's "Mary you in there love!" called Libby from next door a big dark skinned woman who had seen off Mary's son telling him that if he came around again she would get the police around I heard Libby talking to some one then I heard a bang then another bang then another the door was flung open I saw Libby's husband who was dark skinned like her "bloody hell wants that smell" he said as he stepped over the pile of letter's and newspapers Libby came in and ran up stairs I heard her scream "Mary! oh my god Mary!!" I saw her come down stairs I had never seen her so pale "What's up Libby?" asked her husband Libby shook her head "She's dead she's dead I think she's been dead for a few days maybe even weeks" she said as she sat at the bottom of the stairs some how I had managed to walk towards the couple the husband saw me he walked over to me a picked me up it was the last thing I saw before darkness claimed me.

I woke up I was still weak but I noticed three things one I was in a cage two I was hooked up to something and three I was a lone I saw a human come up to me she smiled "Hello Ginger you look better today" she said kindly she opened the cage and removed the the thing that was in my front leg she picked me up and carried me to another cage which sat next several other cats in the same looking cages in a different room I was placed inside she gave my head a soft caress before she closed the door and left me alone I dozed off.

I woke up sometime later I saw a man in a dark blue uniform he was talking to the human female "They can't take him they have two dogs that don't like cats " said the man the female shook her head sadly "Shame he's such a friendly cat too it'll be almost impossible to re-home him most people want a younger cat a kitten Gingers five years old that'll go against him" she said the man nodded they walked off.

She was right my age went against me each day families would come a visit looking to adopt a kitten a few children found me cute but their parent pulled them away saying "Something must be wrong with him if he is still here he's too old look there a lovely little kitten isn't that cute" they said after a while I stopped trying to gain the attention of potential new owners the kittens got all the attention I was just an old cat who must have something wrong with him because I was still here the days turned in to weeks and the weeks turned in to months then a year went by and I was still there.

It was a normal day families came in to look at the cute kittens I was over looked as was the norm when suddenly something seemed different this day I don't know want but something was different some how I knew something different was going to happen today I looked up from my bed and looked at the humans as they looked in to the cages when I saw a man come in something was different about this man I watched as he looked in each cage I could tell that the other cat's and kittens could feel something about this man he came to my cage he looked at me and I him his eyes were dark I saw loneliness there this man had no one at all I got out of my bed and sat in front of the cage door and stared at him he smelt different he stroked my chest "Hello wants your name then" he said I blinked it was the first time no one had automatically called me Ginger I came closer to the bars he stroked my head I noticed his fingers were cooler then what I normally felt I licked his palm as his thumb touched my nose he tasted different yet I did not fear him he smiled at me he stood and left I felt my heart shatter I was never getting out of here, I resigned to my self that I would be here for ever I went back to my bed half wondering if I could just go to sleep for the rest of my lonely life.

Suddenly I heard the female human talking she seemed happy "Oh he's a lovely cat his previous owner died she was very old he was alone in the house with her corpse for almost four weeks the poor thing was half starved when the neighbours kicked the door in and found her another day or so and they would have found him most likely" she said she sound very happy in did "He's coming up to six years old he's neutered and he's had all his shots" she said as I heard her rustling papers "He's still got a few years in him a good ten at least" she said I wondered why was she so happy suddenly the cage door opened and she looked at me on her face was the biggest smile I had ever seen on her freckled face her ginger hair was a tide back "Guess want Ginger" she said as she picked me up she gave me a loving squeeze she turned around and there stood the man he smiled at me if I could have smiled back I would have she then placed me in a plastic crate she and the man then lift the room with me in the crate.

I could not see were we went but I felt the crate being put down "Right Mister Smith if you sign here and here, your phone or mobile number here" she said I heard a scratching noise and the rustle of paper "And last of all sign here and Ginger is all yours" she said "He's names not Ginger, not any more any way" he said "Oh you changing his name then" said the woman sounding a little surprised "yep he's called Rassilon, Rassilon Smith" he said, at that moment I loved the man I was no longer called Ginger I was called Rassilon, Rassilon Smith the name sound powerful as well as ancient and I liked it "Okay that's nice" she said the crate opened and I was plucked out and set on the large table I took a fresh look at my new owner he seemed tall his hair stuck up in all directions I could see he had a aura of power about him most the people I saw had an aura of some kind these auras often showed me want kind of person they were the little girls aura had been a dull pink her parent's a muddy green Mary's had been a soft shade of pink her son's had been a dark grey and the woman who had looked after me for the last year hers was almost the same shade as Mary's as was most of the people who I saw every day this man's was multiple coloured all of them kind and loving.

I heard taping "All right here we go I'm just going to give Gin- sorry Rassilon his microchip it's the size of a grain of rice" said the woman I braced for the needle then I felt her stroke my neck "Good boy that wasn't so bad was it" she said as she fussed over me I was then picked up again and put back in to the crate, the crate was lifted again "Congratulates Mister Smith I'm sure you and Rassilon will be very happy remember you can return him any time if there are any problems" she said the man spoke "Oh there won't be any problems me and Rassilon are going to get along just fine" he said with that I left the re-homing centre I just knew I would never see it again.

I dozed off in my crate I woke when I heard the crate being opened I looked up and saw my new owner looking at me he grinned down at me he had the biggest grin on his face that I had ever seen on a persons face "Welcome home Rassilon" he said he stood up allowing me time to get out of my crate I poked my head up out of the crate I'm sure my eyes went wider then any cats eyes had ever gone before or were supposed to the room I was in was massive I had never seen such a big room in the centre of the room was a what I assumed was a computer a massive computer though want the bit in the middle was for I had no idea I continued to look around the room I looked at my new Master he smiled at me I suddenly felt something I looked sharply behind thinking some one was there but I saw no one yet I still felt a presence I heard my Master chuckle "That's just TARDIS she's just saying hello she didn't mean to startle you" he said I looked at him it was the first time a person had ever really talked to me and not at me sure Mary had done that the first few months but after awhile even she began to talk at me I got out of my crate and began to walk around the large room I could see that I had a nice sized littler tray as well as a bed for me to hide in I looked up and could see that the bed was not the only the only place I could sleep I had a nice choice a few hammocks hung at different heights I would explore them later I could also see that there were several blankets and toys placed and hung over or around a few of the higher beams that reached the ceiling I noticed that my Master had not tried to pick me up he had let me walk around and explore my new home and for that I was great full I noticed that there was a door it opened I walked over to it and found a hall way how big was my new home I had wondered as I walked down the hall way.

My new home was impossible it's massive I had found several gardens a place with books various other rooms a palace that had a very large pond in though it didn't have any fish in it a nice sized kitchen I had also noticed that in each room I explored I found a bed and a litter tray as well as food bowls

as well as some toys I some how found may way back to my Master he stood near the computer grinning at me I looked over to my bowl it was full of fresh food I walked over to it and began to eat I knew then and there that I was going to enjoy living with my strange non-human new Master.

So that's my story so far I have lived with my Master the Doctor for five years now we have such wonderful adventures together I jump into his impossible deep coat pockets and see the strange worlds he goes to once in a while he has a human with him but they never stay long we return to Earth every now and then to help the humans deal with some problem people often comment on the fact that I am in his pockets my ginger head sticking out of one pocket I do so enjoy his pockets their so deep and warm I have a a blanket in there as well as a litter tray that seems to clean it's self and refill with littler every few days I don't ask I'm just a cat after all but the thing is my Master still talks to me as though he knows I can understand him perfectly often when he is dealing with a problem he would ask me want I think I would just look at him and blink he then would get an idea and sort out the problem I would then get a rub and a treat a jelly baby shaped cat treat were he had gotten them from I do not know! I hear the engines of TARDIS as we come into land I trot over to his coat an jump into his pocket he waits for me to get comfy before he sets off I can tell a once we are back on Earth I recognise the smell at once "Ah Colonel nice to see you again" he said I look at the UNIT colonel I can see he is trying very hard not to salute my Master he hates that the colonels eyes fall on to me I look at him he blinks after a few seconds I preen proudly to my self that I out stared him once again.

I learned very quickly to bury my self in to my Master's deep pockets once he starts running I often have a nice long kip when that happens I always seem to wake up after he's got away he would all ways peer in to his pocket afterwards "You still in there Rassilon?" he would ask I would then pop my head out to reassure him that I was still there and had not fallen out during his mad dash he would breath a sigh of relief and stroke my head I often think want would happen to my poor Master if one day he did find me gone it didn't bare thinking about he had lost so many people over his long life he didn't deserve to lose me and I was going to make sure he didn't lose me any time soon.

My Master had saved the world yet again with me in his pocket we left Earth almost right away but not before we visited Doctor Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness in Cardiff I stayed buried in my Master's coat while we were in the hub I don't trust that massive bird that Captain Jack has as a pet why he couldn't have a canary I don't know.

Any way we end up going into distant future and arrive on a ship with the strange name the Nosforaftue two here we come across a former travelling companion of the Doctor a small red haired woman called Melanie Bush as well as a man called Glitz my Master needed to replace a part and Glitz seems to have want he needed while we are there the ship was attacked by pirates as well as boarded and I am sure that woman punctured my ear drums with her loud scream I tried to bury my self as deep as I could in to my Master's pockets as possible yet the ear splitting sound found it's way in I was very glad to leave Mel behind.

We return to Earth a while later UNIT has need of my Master again I see that the same man we had meet before greets us to me he seems to look older and Master now calls him Brigadier and not Colonel though the title is not to be confuse with Master's other friend Brigadier Liethbridge-Stewart who we have not seen for a while it seems he looks at me and says the strangest thing "New Cat Doctor" he said I look at him want did he mean new Cat could he not clearly see I was the same Cat I knew humans had poor eyes but please he seems to be half blind the Doctor just chuckles and softly strokes my head "Nope not a new cat still good old Rassilon" he said the Brigadier blinks and looks at me still "How long you had him then" he asked Master thinks for a second then speaks "Oh only forty years not long really" he said still strokes my head my ears prick back at that had I really been with Master for forty years it didn't seem that long it only seemed a few years I was the oldest Cat ever I tried to work out how old I was in cat terms I figured I must be well over two hundred years old in cat years fifty or so in human years.

I don't know how long I will live I could end up becoming the oldest Cat in existence I don't care as long as I am with my Master I hope if and when I finale die I hope he finds another Cat to share his lonely life with but until then I will continue to have adventures with my Master the Doctor the Last of the Time Lords now were did I put that Catnip.

**Did you enjoy this story I wasn't sure how to spell the name of Glitz's ship (from Dragonfire the Seventh Doctor's adventure where Ace becomes his new Companion) so I spelt it how I think it sounds to me I may write more stories of Rassilon Smith I'll have to think about it I don't know that much about cats but I hope I at least did a good job with him.**

**Any way please Review and tell me if you want more. **


End file.
